Wicked One-Shot Song Parodies
by ExoticPeachBlossom
Summary: This is more a bunch of random one-shot parodies to the songs of Wicked. Gelphie, Shiz verse. Hope you guys enjoy
1. Been There, Done That

Been There

Done That

A parody to the song "Popular"

_AN: okay, as it states, this is a parody to the song "Popular" the idea just kind of came to me and I couldn't let it go. I'm leaving this open for anyone else who wishes to submit a parody to the songs in Wicked. If you're interested, please let me know! Thank you all and God Bless!_

Galinda stared at her strange green friend, sitting on her bed. Her eyes trailed over her shimmering emerald skin, sparkling in the flicker of the firelight. Her back was arched elegantly against the headboard of the bed. Her eyes trailed down further, tracing the slender slope of her shoulders rising and falling in time with her shallow breathes. Her arms rested against the tips of her knees and her delicate fingers clutched the leather tome. Part of her head was hidden behind the pages her widows peak was all that was visible. Long raven hair tumbled down her shoulders, cascading down the elegant slope of her back.

Her eyes dipped lower, and licking her lips, followed the graceful cut of her thighs, her slender legs, to her tiny toes wiggling against the ebony comforter. Her legs were drawn up to her chest, and bounced in time to a silent melody.

Every now and again, her fingers would gracefully slide across the worn leather, dropping to the sheets. Her fingers curled, the tips pressing against the comforter, and walking their way out towards her ebony nightstand.

Galinda giggled silently to herself, as emerald fingers reached blindly for the half-eaten apple toppled on its side. Slim fingers wound around the apple, and in one graceful motion, the fingers snapped back, hidden behind the book. The only sound was that of Elphaba's teeth chomping into the apple. A low, throaty moan escaped her lips, before returning the apple to the night table.

Frowning, Galinda lowered herself to the bed, and sliding onto her stomach, kicked up her legs behind her. Propping herself on her elbows, her small, delicate fingers rose, and clenched into a loose fist. Gracefully, she lowered her head until her chin rested pre-carelessly on her white knuckles.

She stared for a few more minutes in silence, taking in the green aberration sitting before her. Her head cocked to the side, making her golden curls fall over her right shoulder. Her legs kicked wildly behind her, making the flats she was wearing to fly off into different directions.

Sighing, she straightened herself up. Resting on her hunches, she rested her arms in the bowl of her lap, her dark cerulean eyes continued to stare at her friend; oblivious to her quite observations.

Closing her eyes, she leaned back.

"Elphie"

Elphaba tensed. She really _hated _that nickname. It wasn't that it was overly annoying or patronizing or anything, nor demeaning. The nickname given to her by her blonde, bubbly roommate was not given to her by malicious means. There was thought to it, and kindness.

Though she couldn't complain, _anything _was better than Artichoke or the Walking Vegetable…or Heaven forbid…the Green Aberration of Shiz, as was the name her fellow students dubbed her.

No, she actually quite liked the nickname, it was endearing and heartfelt, for it was the blonde's first attempt, at extending the hand of friendship, officially ending their rivalry. So no, she didn't really _despise _the nickname for that. The problem was that it was just so…perky.

Licking her lips, Elphaba carefully bookmarked her spot, before lowering her book down into her lap. Slowly, she turned to face her roommate the gold tinted within her thin framed glasses glistened in the firelight.

Galinda had to fight to keep the startled gasp, from escaping her lips. For not many knew, that the blonde absolutely loved it when Elphaba wore her glasses. When she did, the crystal lenses within, magnified her eyes, making them shimmer, and reflected the swirls of gold dust, sparkled deep within the chocolate swirls.

Her mouth dropped, as Elphaba's slim fingers rose towards her face. Two fingers arched, and pinched the golden frames between the meats of her thumb and pointer finger. Turning, she pulled the glasses from her nose.

Galinda's heart raced, watching her ebony hair billow around her, before falling like a majestic waterfall of silk, over her shoulders.

Turning, Elphaba clipped her glasses closed, before setting them next to her half eaten apple. Turning, she stared back at her roommate, a sparkle of annoyance, flickered within her eyes.

Guilt crashed within her heart, for she knew how much Elphaba hated to be interrupted from her reading, especially from a book that she was really into.

She learned quickly of that, when Galinda had made the mistake to keep pestering her green roommate when she was trying to study for an upcoming exam. She had never seen her friend so angry, and she hoped to never again.

"Yes Miss Galinda?" asks Elphaba, her voice was smooth, an edge of annoyance tinted within.

Galinda just sat there and stared, her mouth dropped open, as she gazed back at her roommate. A few ebony strands had fallen over her face, and her slender lips were turned slightly to the right, and glistened in the candlelight. She sat half turned, facing the blonde, one slender arm rested against her side, the other rested placid in her lap, the tips of her fingers resting on the cover of her book.

She looked so magickal, like the Fairy Lurline, ethereal in beauty. There was a softness there that not many could see. But she did. She could see the softness in Elphaba's delicate features, the hidden beauty beneath the green. She was the essence of grace and poise, and in truth, Galinda envied her greatly for possessing such grace.

Quirking an eye brow, Elphaba leveled her friend an annoyed glare. Licking her lips, she shifted her legs so they were now curled beneath her. The ends of her navy blue skirt fell like a waterfall down the side of the bed, revealing the graceful cut of her legs.

"Well…are you going to say something or are we going to continue to stare?" asks Elphaba angrily.

Oh how Galinda yearned more than anything, to run her the tips of her fingers up those slender legs, to caress her body, and make her tingle, to taste her exotic skin, and drink in her intoxicating scent.

"Miss Galinda?" asks Elphaba, worry flickered within her eyes. Never, had her friend zoned out _this _long before. It worried her. Secretly, Elphaba wondered if all the pink was starting to warp the blondes mind.

"Miss Galinda?" tries Elphaba again.

Galinda held a secret within her heart, a secret desire, to kiss the lips of the emerald goddess, to hold her close beneath the sheets, and touch her slender body, to make love to her, and taste her, to run her fingers through the rivers of raven silk, and to feel her heartbeat pulse against the tips of her fingers.

So many nights Galinda dreamed of sleeping next to the emerald beauty, holding her as she drifted off to sleep, one porcelain arm bent at the elbow, and resting against the pillow, her fingers threading through her raven silk hair. The other, wrapped protectively around her slender waist.

Elphaba curled lithely against her naked flesh, one slender arm wrapped around her waist, the other curled against her chest, the tips of her fingers lithely brushing against her chin, a small smile, on her lips.

Every night, Galinda would watch her, smiling as she ran her fingers through her hair, and every now and again, she would lean down and kiss the tip of her emerald nose, before drifting off to slumbers lullaby.

So often she dreamt of this, and every morning, she would awaken alone, and in her bed, her roommate curled into the fetal position on the other side, her back turned to the blonde.

Sometimes, biting her lips was the only thing that helped keep the blonde from crying out her despair, and her heartache. Oh how she longed to confess such endless longings to her green friend. Yet the fear of rejection, echoed deeper within her heart, preventing her from taking that final step.

"Miss Galinda?" asks Elphaba again.

During her time of drifting off into the sea of her misery, Elphaba, had gracefully slid off her bed, and carefully stepped towards her friend, worry shimmering within her eyes.

As she approached, she raised a slender arm up, her fingers splayed, as they inched closer to Galinda's frozen features.

"Miss Galinda?" asks Elphaba. Slowly, she kneels before her friend. Her hand reaches up and cups the side of the blonde's face, the other, rests placid against her knees.

"Galinda?" whispers Elphaba.

Elphaba's voice, combined with her touch, shatters the blonde out of her thoughts. Her eyes blink, as she stares confused back into large chocolate, sparkling with worry.

Surprised Galinda shrieks before jumping back and nearly falling off the bed.

Rolling her eyes, Elphaba lowers herself on her hunches, and crossing her arms, waits for her blonde friend to compose herself.

Soon enough, the top of Galinda's head rises over the mattress, sparkling cerulean stares embarrassed back into thick chocolate. A deep blush, flushed across her cheeks. Slowly, her arms rose, her fingers clutched at the mattress, as the blonde gave her friend a timid smile.

Rolling her eyes, Elphaba tried yet failed to hide the smile cresting along her emerald lips. Her friend could be so adorable some times, if not over bearing. Still, she took delight in having a friend like Galinda Upland by her side.

Sighing, she reached a hand out towards the blonde.

Smiling wide, Galinda happily clasped her fingers within Elphaba's, and with a gentle tug, the blonde was once more pulled up onto her mattress.

Settled, Galinda squirmed at her friends gaze. Giggling softly, her hand rose, and her fingers gently pinched a loose strand of golden curls dangling in front of her face. Clearing her throat, she tucked the stray strand behind her ear.

"Are you alright my sweet?" asks Elphaba.

"Fine Elphie…thank you" whispers Galinda.

"Good…now what did you call me for?" asks Elphaba gently. Unconsciously, she placed her hand on Galinda's thigh, making the blonde shiver.

"E…Elphie" whimpers Galinda.

She was jittery she could feel the blonde tremble beneath her touch. Slowly, her eyes lowered to her hand. Blushing, Elphaba pulled her hand back, and turned away. Mentally, she swore at herself. How dare she be so stupid as to think Galinda would want her to touch her, and so intimately!

"Elphie…I was wondering" replies Galinda, forcing strength back in her voice. Inwardly, she was disappointed when Elphaba pulled her hand back.

"Yes my sweet?" asks Elphaba, turning to face the blonde.

"I was wondering" starts Galinda. Her resolve was wavering. Nervously, she twirled a strand of golden curl between her fingers. Her dark cerulean eyes stared absently at the strand, and her head lowered.

"Yes?" asks Elphaba. Slowly, she rises on her legs, her eyes stare longingly back into sparkling cerulean.

"Have…have" stammers Galinda.

"Yes?" whispers Elphaba.

Oz, her lips were a mere breath away from her own, their noses, just barely touching. She couldn't think, for Elphaba's exotic scent, was overwhelming her, making her heart race within her chest.

This was it this was the moment, the point of no return. She was crossing the borderline, and there was no turning back now.

Slowly, she lifted her head, her dark cerulean eyes stared misty back into warm chocolate. Nervously, Galinda licked her lips, as she tried to settle her rampant heartbeat.

"Have you ever…"

"Yes?" asks Elphaba. Gently, she slides her fingers beneath Galinda's chin.

"Been popular?" blurts out the blonde _Ahh you idiot! Why did you chicken out! Dummy, dummy, dummy!_

Frowning, Elphaba lowered herself back down to her hunches. Her eyes softened, as silent tears flooded her eyes. Looking away, Elphaba stared back at her bed.

_Don't wish…don't start…wishing only wounds the heart…_

"Why do you ask?" replies Elphaba at last. Her voice was soft, almost a whisper, a hidden pain, could be heard within her tone.

"I…I was just wondering…that's all"

Rising to her feet, Elphaba gracefully turns and makes her way back to the bed. For a moment, she stood there, staring at her nightstand, or more precisely, a picture, hidden in the shadows.

The frame was a dark ebony color, with small traces of emerald carved into the wood. Gillikin roses weaved around the frame, accented, by ivy vines, and small purple Jasmine flowers.

The picture though, was what made Elphaba's heart twist within her chest, for the picture was of the two, sitting beneath a tree. Galinda lying to her side, her head nestled within the bowl of her lap. One hand was raised up and tangled within her raven hair, the other, played with the ends of her skirt. A wide, sparkling smile was crested on the blonde's lips.

Elphaba sat there, with her back against the tree, her head turned down, her eyes gazing down at the bubbly blonde laid out before her, a small smile tugging on her lips.

The picture, had been taken a day after the Ozdust, when their rivalry ended, a truce started, and a blossoming friendship, started to bloom.

Sighing, Elphaba turned, and took a seat on her bed. Slowly, she placed both her hands on top of the other in her lap. Her eyes were closed, as if in silent contemplation.

"Once" came the small reply.

Shocked, Galinda did a double take, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. Jumping on her knees, her hands reached out and pressed firm against the mattress.

"What!" shrieked Galinda.

"Once…in high school" replies Elphaba, this time, her eyes open.

"But…but?" stammers the blonde. This was something she had not expected from her roommate. I mean after all, she was green for Ozsakes! And not just the green, her whole appearance screamed nerd! What with the frocks and the beanie hats! She didn't even wear make up for Lurline sake!  
"Hard to believe I know…but yes…I was popular…all throughout Munchkin Elementary and through High School" replies Elphaba, a small smile crested on her lips at the memories.

"But…why did you give it up?" asks Galinda softly.

"It wasn't worth living like that…being so shallow…constantly worrying whether or not you were wearing _the _latest fashion trends…whether or not your hair was primped perfectly, every strand in place. The makeup you wore was right and accentuated your features…if your posture was just right, and had kept up with all the Ozbeats and Ozmopolitans out there, the news the latest gossip! It all became way too much…so I stopped, and became what I' am today" declared Elphaba.

For a clock tick, all Galinda could do was stare at her roommate. The silence became deafening. Soon, a wide smile pulled at the blonde's lips. Closing her eyes, she doubled over in laughter. Falling back against the sheets, she kicked her feet up over her head.

"Oh Elphie! That's a good one! For a moment there you actually had me convinced!" says Galinda through her laughter.

Frowning, Elphaba glares back at her roommate.

"I wasn't kidding" came Elphaba's curt reply. Angrily, she curled her slender emerald fingers around her hips, as she leveled her friend a threatening glare.

Springing up, Galinda continued to laugh, tears poured down her face, smearing her makeup. But Galinda didn't mind, for this, this was just way too precious.

"Sure…and I'm the lost daughter of Lurline! Come on Elphie! You popular ha! That's like saying ShenShen is still a virgin!" laughs Galinda.

"I was popular and ShenShen is no more a virgin than you or I" growls Elphaba, her voice was acidic.

That shut Galinda up for a second. Snapping upright, she stared wide back at her friend.

"You…your…not…a" stammers Galinda.

"The Captain of the Football team my freshman year. I was the lead Cheerleader" explains Elphaba darkly. Obviously, that wasn't something the green bean was proud of.

"But…you couldn't have been popular!" gasps Galinda through her laughter.

"And why not?"

"Just…just…look at you!" answers Galinda, gesturing to her friend.

Frowning, Elphaba's eyes casted down over her body. "And?"

"Your green! You wear those hideodious frocks and jackets and those hats! Ah…you don't wear any makeup, nor style your hair…except in that disgustifying braid…you wear glasses and you _think!_" exclaims Galinda.

"First of all" starts Elphaba as she rises to her full height. "I wear those glasses so I can read…secondly…I wear those hideodious frocks and jackets because I don't feel like I need to advertise what's beneath my clothes…third makeup clogs up your pours, making you break out. If a guy is interested in you only because of the mask you wear, then he's not worth your time. Fourth, I don't style my hair due to its length and thickness…my hair had split ends and was damaged almost beyond repair _because _of the beauty products I used to use on it! And fifth! I study because unlike you, I was not born into privilege, nor into a loving family that will pay for my entire tuition! I want to makes something of myself Galinda, not just dance through life and step on those I consider beneath me!" roars Elphaba.

"But…you have no style" whimpers Galina.

Growling, Elphaba turns away from the blonde. Her hand rises and pinches the bridge of her nose. She could feel the beginnings of a monster headache.

_This _was the sole reason why Elphaba never told anyone of her past, for not only was it too painful to relive, but also incredibly hard for those who were small minded, to believe.

Closing her eyes, she forced the throbbing pain away from her head. Suddenly, her head snapped up, an idea crested along her subconscious.

Slowly, she turned back to face Galinda, a crocodile smile on her lips.

"You don't believe me…fine…maybe _this _will make you believe" announces Elphaba.

Galinda watches as Elphaba pulls up her dress. Sweat bubbles against her forehead, heat ignites within her body, and her breathing turns to pants. Her mind swam, staring at the field of emerald flesh her taught stomach and her…wait a minute!

Frowning, Galinda's eyes snapped up to stare wide at Elphaba.

"Is that…is that!"

"A belly ring yes" smirks Elphaba.

Galinda's eyes lowered back down to Elphaba's stomach. Sure enough, there was a ring, pierced through her stomach and into her navel. The ring was ebony consisting of three pearls dangling from her navel, and at the end, was a black rose, a crescent moon bathed in silver crossed behind the rose.

Galinda's heart thundered within her chest. A belly ring! Only the coolest of the cool get their navel pierced! And it was something that she herself had desperately wanted, yet her parents outwardly denied, saying it was an abomination against her temple; meaning her body.

"Your…your father…actually let you?" stammers Galinda, her eyes rising up to meet dark chocolate.

"Are you kidding!" laughs Elphaba. Slowly, she lowers her dress, the ends sweep over her legs, before settling "he would have murdered me if he knew"

"Then…how?"

"A bunch of my friends had gotten drunk at a party and we decided to pierce each other's navel" explains Elphaba.

"You…you let your friends do this?" asks Galinda shocked.

"I was drunk on Munchkin Beer and Vodka of course! It hurt like hell…but I don't regret it" smiles Elphaba. Absently, her fingers rise and touch the little piercing hidden beneath the fabric of her gown.

"I…I" stammers Galinda.

"Glinny" smiles Elphaba. Slowly, she steps up next to her friend. Gently, she wraps a slender arm around her friends shoulder "now that were friends…I've chosen _you _to know all my secrets…well some of them" laughs Elphaba, as she taps the blonde's nose with her finger.

"You really don't need to do that" grumbles Galinda, not liking the fact that her friend was, in a way, patronizing her.

"I know" smiles Elphaba devishly. Slowly, she leans in closer, until the side of her cheek presses against the blonde's "that's what makes me so nice" winks Elphaba.

Grumbling, Galinda crosses her arms against her chest, ignoring her friend's grasp sweep of her emerald fingers.

"Whenever I have someone not believing in my fortunate past…and let's face it…who doesn't…know about my past…my tender heart tends to start to bleed" sings Elphaba.

_Oh man…she knew it she knew Elphaba would get her back for singing that song. And here was her punishment._

"And when someone needs to be put into their place…I simply have to take over…I know I know…exactly what they need" continues Elphaba.

Leaping, Elphaba spins before Galinda's eyes, before jumping back to her side. Her hands reach out, and grasp firm onto Galinda's arms, holding her in place.

"And even in your case" Suddenly, Elphaba spins Galinda around. Dizzy, Galinda stumbles before emerald finger grab onto her arms, stopping her from crashing to the ground.

"Though it's the hardest case I've yet to face!" continues Elphaba, after looking into Galinda's face, and giving her a look.

"Hey!" protests Galinda.

An emerald hand clasps over the blonde's lips, silencing her tirade.

"Don't worry…I'm determined to succeed!"

Slowly, Elphaba's hand slides away. Stepping away, Elphaba twirls, before facing her friend.

"Follow my lead and yes indeed…you'll learn why…I used to…be…" starts Elphaba.

Reaching out, Elphaba grabs a hold of the blonde. Pulling her towards her, she wraps an arm around the blonde's shoulder. Turning, she leans in closer to Galinda's face.

Their noses were bumping, lips but a whisper away. She could feel the heat radiate off of Elphaba's skin, and quickly, the blonde forgot how to breathe.

"Popular"

Surprised, Galinda jumps back, earning a Cheshire cat smile from her green roommate.

"You're going to learn why I used to be popular!" Excitedly, Elphaba starts jumping up and down, mocking the blonde and her cohorts.

"I used to know all the toys how to play with boys how to flirt and flounce my ass!" continues Elphaba.

Galinda stares wide, as Elphaba shakes her butt in the air seductively.

Turning, she faces Galinda again, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"I knew all the _in _shoes to wear…how to fix my _hair_" Elphaba's fingers rise up and grab a handful of ebony hair. Pulling it away, she gestures with her other hand "everything that I thought really counts to be popular"

Stunned, Galinda steps back, as Elphaba turns around in a circle, arms spread above her head.

"I don't need help being popular" sings Elphaba, before turning and slapping her hands down against her sides. "I used to hang with the right cohorts…was a devil with sports…I knew the slang that you just had to know! So let's not start…cause you'd just have an awfully long way…to go"

Frowning, Galinda turned and stormed over to her bed. Turning, she plopped down on her soft mattress. Her arms rose and crossed at her sides, and her lips pouted. She was angry, and Elphaba knew it, but she was just having way too much fun to stop now.

Laughing, Elphaba danced over to her friend's side. Grabbing her hands, she held them up, manipulating them.

"Don't be offended by my frank analysis…think of it as a very much needed reality check…now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister and advisor…you know there's nobody wiser…not when it comes to being popular!"

Growling, Galinda pulls her hands free. Grumbling, she crosses them against her chest, before turning and facing the other direction.

Unperturbed, Elphaba climbs on top of the bed, and scrambles behind her friend. Gently, she wraps her arms around the blonde's neck, pressing her body against Galinda's back, and making her gasp.

"I know about popular" hisses Elphaba, as she rubs her body against Galinda's, making her shiver, "And without an assist by you to be who I used to be…instead of fairy who-I-was…well _used _to be…there's nothing that can stop me from not becoming popular…lar!" sings Elphaba, laughing.

Rolling her eyes, Galinda tries to turn away, but the feel of Elphaba's hot breath on her skin makes her freeze, and her body to stiffen. She could feel Elphaba's lips, lithely grazing her cheek, the moisture of her tongue, skipping along her porcelain skin.

Her lips were so close to hers, that if she just turned slightly, she could finally capture those enchanting emerald lips with her own.

Swallowing her fears, Galinda slowly started to turn towards Elphaba. Just as their lips were about to touch, Elphaba suddenly jumps off the bed.

Frowning, Galinda watches as Elphaba spins before leaping gracefully in the air.

"La la" sings Elphaba, before snagging her foot on the rug. Losing her balance, Elphaba twirls, and regaining her footing, continues to leap through the air "La la...I used to be popular…trust me you can't make me popular!" sings Elphaba laughing.

Turning she runs back towards the bed. Leaping in the air, she crashes down next to Galinda, and crouching on her hunches, Elphaba's fingers rise up and start threading through Galinda's hair.

"Trust me…when I saw depressing creatures…with unprepossessing features…I used to remind them on their own behalf to think of celebrated heads of state especially those hunks in Ozbeat that they didn't have brains or knowledge ha! It was about being popular…_please _I used to be popular…and for me it was being obsessed about being popular and not about the aptitude nor the way I was viewed…so I was very shrewd in in being popular…very very popular…than you!" giggles Elphaba, tapping the blonde's nose again.

"Why Miss Galinda…look at you…your absolutely flustered!" gasps Elphaba in mock concern, her voice sugary sweet, and her puppy dog eyes, making the blonde melt.

"I…this just can't be" whispers Galinda.

"I used to drink till my heart's content at parties…danced like a slut with the most handsome of guys…and girls…very turned in homework…stayed up all night and slept through class…smoked and ruined a few homes with graffiti" shrugs Elphaba.

"Your clothes?" asks Galinda.

"I owned all of the highest fashions in both Munchkinland to the Gillikin _and _the Emerald City…I knew how to toss my hair to catch the eye of a guy, then lead him on all night until his wallet was spent…I had the most beautiful of ball gowns and not these frocks"

"Wow…I…I had no idea" whispers Galinda.

"Now do you believe me?" asks Elphaba softly.

"Yes" smiles Galinda.

"You're welcome" slowly, she steps towards her roommate. Arms extended, she laces her green fingers with soft porcelain. Gently, she lifts the blonde off the bed, and pulling her close, starts to dance.

"And though at first you protest…your uninterest…I know what I used to be" sings Elphaba softly.

They stop in the center of the room, both swaying to a crystal melody. Smiling, Elphaba's hand slips away from Galinda's, and rising up, cup the side of the blondes face.

"I used to grin and bare it…my new-found popularity!" gushes Elphaba. Wildly she spins the blonde away, making the blonde giggle.

Her fingers spread, feeling the blonde's porcelain skin skim across her nails. Feeling the tips of her fingers, Elphaba's hands curl around hers, and gently, pull the blonde flush against her chest.

"La la…la la…I used to be popular…yes…but not as popular…as you" sings Elphaba softly.

The two stand there, gazing into each other's eyes. Slowly, Elphaba closes her eyes, as she lowers her lips down to Galinda's. Trembling, Galinda closes her eyes. Her heart jackhammers within her chest, feeling the softness of Elphaba's lips press against hers.


	2. Defying WiFi

Wicked Song

Parodies

Chapter 2

Defying WiFi

Galinda spent the majority of the day enjoying the quite solitude of her room, painting her nails, organizing her makeup and various shades of nail polish, organizing her shoes, and her dresses; varying on size and color scale.

Elphaba had left the room hours ago to check out the new café just down the street from campus, promising free WiFi to any who enter their doors.

It impressed Galinda, seeing her green friend branch out and actually had left the sanctuary of the dorm room, instead of hiding away, nose stuck in a book, a snide remark here or there regarding Galinda, and her obsession over organizing her makeup and nail polish. I mean my Oz, how many different shades of pink were there anyways! And how in Oz do you even fathom organizing them! There pink for Ozsakes!

So here Galinda sat, in the middle of her fluffy, pink bed, one foot pointed out, the heel balancing on the edge of the bed, and toes pointed, painting them a hot pink color, whilst humming a merry little tune, when suddenly, the peace shattered.

The door to the dorm room bangs open, making the petite blonde jump and yelp, smearing a thick line of pink nail polish across her toes.

Grunting in frustration, Galinda quickly capped the polish, threw it down on the bed and reaching over, grabbed a towel and proceeded to wipe away as much polish as possible, before it dried.

The door slams in the distance, and Galinda ignored it, choosing her foot and removing the offending polish more important, than finding out why the Artichoke was steamed.

"Probably someone made fun of her skin color again" mutters Galinda beneath her breath.

"Ozdamnit!" shouts Elphaba, as she storms into the room.

"Oh boy" sighs Galinda. "Here we go"

She was about to turn, when a streak of green and black, flashed past her. The sound of her black heels echoed throughout the room and stopping at the foot of her bed, screamed before angrily throwing her laptop down on her lavender comforter.

"I DO _NOT_ UNDERSTAND TECHNOLOGY!" screams Elphaba at the top of her lungs. "It's pointless!"

Galinda watched, confusion sparkling in her eyes, as Elphaba stood rigid beside her bed. Her emerald fingers curled into tight fists at her side shook and quacked in time with her anger.

Gingerly, Galinda slid off her bed, and planting her feet on the ground, lithely tiptoed next to her friend's side. Tenderly, she reached up and grasped lightly onto Elphaba's tense shoulders.

Startled, Elphaba jerks away. Turning, the burning rage in her eyes fade, the softness of her chocolate eyes once again returns, and a small frown, forms on her slender lips.

"Sorry" apologizes Elphaba, seeing her friend's horrified expression. Oz, this was the last thing she wanted to do, was scare the little blonde, especially now, that they had become friends.

"Elphie…what in Oz is the matter? Why are you so steamed?" asks Galinda tenderly.

Normally, Elphaba would have given a snarky retort back to the "steamed" reference, but this time, she just didn't care. So instead, Elphaba sighed, and relaxing her shoulders, stared softly back into Galinda's sparkling cerulean eyes.

"I went to the café…the new one that had just opened" replies Elphaba softly.

"Yes?" prods Galinda, fear quivering in her voice.

"And I just…I couldn't" stammers Elphaba, embarrassed. Slowly, she lowered her eyes to the floor, unable to bring herself to stare back into those dazzling eyes, she loved so much.

This took Galinda by surprise. Elphaba Thropp never got embarrassed. Ever. Or at least if she did, she hid it well. Yet another perk since becoming friends, for the walls surrounding the green girl, were slowly tumbling down, brick by brick.

Smiling, Galinda's small hand rose and cupped Elphaba's quivering cheek. Startled, Elphaba's head rose, and her dark chocolate eyes stared wide back into soft cerulean.

"Was someone mean to you?" asks Galinda softly.

"What? No" gasps Elphaba, startled. Now she was confusing the ever loving Shiz out of her.

"Than…what is it?" asks Galinda softly.

"I" stammers Elphaba. She was so close, for as Elphaba stared into Galinda's eyes, the petite blonde had gracefully risen on the tips of her toes, her lush's lips; the ones she had been dreaming out for ages, a mere whispered breath away from touching her own.

"You can tell me Elphie" soothes Galinda softly. Lovingly, the hand cupping her cheek rises, and tangles a strand of ebony around her small fingers. "What happened?"

"I couldn't access the web" replies Elphaba dryly.

Gasping, Galinda's body went rigid, and her eyes bulged.

Elphaba watched, worry shimmering in her eyes, as the petite blonde slowly starts to lean towards the right; a whispered threat to the floor below, cresting on the horizon.

"Glin?" asks Elphaba nervously.

Straightening herself to her full height; which was at least three heads length shorter than Elphaba, narrowed her eyes, and glared at the green girl.

"You mean to tell me that the sole reason for your storming into the room, slamming the door open and making me mess up my pretty toes was all because you couldn't access the web!" shrieks Galinda. Oz! Some days Galinda wondered why she loved this strange, yet beautiful woman, standing before her.

"It was frustrating" admits Elphaba shyly.

"Still…that didn't qualify for you to come storming in here like a herd of wild boars!" admonishes Galinda.

"First of all" huffs Elphaba. Elegantly, she crosses her slender arms in front of her chest, and narrowing her eyes, glares down at the petite blonde. "The word you're looking for is justify…and secondly wild boars…really Glin?"

"What…that's what you sounded like" wails Galinda as she stomps her foot in aggravation.

"That's a bit harsh...don't you think?" asks Elphaba softly.

"Fine…but still Elphie…how can not accessing the web enrage you that bad?" asks Galinda confused.

"It's WiFi" replies Elphaba dryly.

"_Yes_" starts Galinda slowly. "That's the whole premise of the café…having free WiFi"

"What in Oz is WiFi?" cries Elphaba as she slams her fists hard against her side in frustration.

"It's a wonderful invention the Wizard had created" exclaims Galinda giddily. Honestly, Elphaba was supposed to be the smartest person here in Oz. How could she not know what WiFi is?  
"Yes…I get that…but _what _exactly is it?" asks Elphaba dryly.

"It…well…it's a magickal instrument that allows you to access the web wherever you are"

" .Device?" replies Elphaba stunned. "Really Glin?" asks Elphaba, as she quirks an elegant eyebrow at her friend and roommate.

"What!" exclaims Galinda. "It's what it is!"

"I think there's more to it than that" smiles Elphaba. Oz she loved teasing this silly little blonde.

"Fine…but what do you mean you couldn't access the web. It's easy! You just go there with your laptop and press on the internet icon"

"And that's what I did! But it kept telling me "no signal…no signal!" exclaims Elphaba angrily.

"Were you in the right café? Maybe you went to the wrong one" suggests Galinda.

"Over The Rainbow Café?" asks Elphaba dryly.

"Yes" replies Galinda slowly.

"Then it's the right café" quips Elphaba.

Unable to quip her statement, Galinda stands there, frozen, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Sighing, Elphaba rolls her eyes, before growling, turning and marching back over to her bed. Snatching up her laptop, she turns and storms over to her desk, and slamming it down, bends over to grab at the cord dangling on the other side.

For a moment, Galinda stared at Elphaba's round…lush's…

Shaking away those thoughts, Galinda slowly stepped up next to her friend.

"Ah…Elphie?" asks Galinda softly as she pokes her friend on the shoulder.

"Yes" came the muffled response. Somehow, Elphaba had maneuvered herself in a strange, awkward position as she leaned over the desk. Twisted around, she had one hand grasping at the cords swinging just out of reach, whilst another set, remained clamped tight in her mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" came Elphaba's icy reply.

"Dancing with wires?" replies Galinda, a large smile on her lips.

"Galinda…I'm trying to find the plug in for the telephone so that I may finally go on the internet and finish my research paper" sighs Elphaba, as she returns back to her search.

"But…the WiFi"

"What about it?" snaps Elphaba.

"It's…easier"

"Maybe for you…but not for me!" snarls Elphaba.

"Elphaba!" cries Galinda. Worried, she reaches for the raven haired witch, fighting, and struggling to ring free the cord needed to hook up her laptop to the internet.

Grabbing her shoulders, she promptly spins Elphaba around until dark chocolate once again stares back into soft cerulean. Gently, her hand slides down her arms rise and cup either side of Elphaba's face.

"Don't be afraid" replies Galinda tenderly.

"I'm not…it's the WiFi that should be afraid…of me!" snarls Elphaba.

Angrily, Elphaba spins back around, and leaning over the desk, fishes the cord needed from the tangled mess of lines and wires. Triumphantly, Elphaba shakes the cord in her hand, before plugging it in to the side of her laptop.

Tenderly, Elphaba opens her laptop. Silence follows the sound of the computer buzzing to life fills the room, followed by the wretched noise of the computer, connecting with the telephone line. A wicked smile, slides across Elphaba's lips, seeing her homepage load on the screen.

Turning, she gives the blonde a large smile.

"Elphie…listen to me…just try it again…before it's too late! You can still connect to the WiFi…what all the cool and hip people use…you can be up to date and speeding through the web!"

"I know…but I don't want it…no!" admonishes Elphaba, before turning and stepping away from the blond. "Anymore!"

Galinda hangs back unable to speak she just couldn't believe Elphaba would remain stubborn on not wanting to learn this new technology.

"Something has changed within me…that internet is _not _same…I'm through with waiting for…a blasted signal to come through!" cries Elphaba, as he dramatically throws her arms high above her head. "Too late for finding a nerd for help…too late to question my sanity! It's time I trust my instincts…close my eyes, and plug the cord!"

"Oh Elphie" whispers Galinda.

"I think it's time I try defying WiFi…I think I'll try defying WiFi and I won't let it bring me down!"

This was getting out of hand. Galinda knew, that if she didn't do something quick, then Elphaba would be lost forever in the riptide of technology and gadgets.

Quick as a flash, Galinda jumped to Elphaba's side, and grasping firm onto her friend's hands, turned her so the two stared once more, into the other's eyes.

"Can't I make you understand…this systems a lot faster!" cries Galinda desperately.

Shaking her head, Elphaba throws her hands away from Galinda's, before stepping away.

"I'm through accepting limits…cause the WiFi's not giving me a signal…some things I cannot change, but if I don't try…then I'll never know! For too long I've been afraid of…new technology I just cannot grasp! Well if this is better, than it comes at much too high a cost!" exclaims Elphaba, as she pulls on her hair.

Turning, Elphaba faces Galinda once more, determination burning bright within her eyes, scaring the blonde all the more.

"I'd sooner pay for telephone hookup! Kiss this infernal space age crap goodbye I'm defying WiFi…And it can't pull me down!" Turning, Elphaba yanks the cord from the computer and spinning on her heels, once again faces the blonde. The cord, held tight in her emerald fist, trembles as she holds it out towards the blonde. "Galinda…join me…think of the progress we'll make…together! Unlimited…together we're unlimited! Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been Galinda…technology…the way it should be"

"If we work in tandem!" smiles Galinda, as she steps up to Elphaba and grabs the cord up in her arms.

"There's no internet we cannot win! Just you and I defying WiFi…with you and I defying WiFi!" sings both Elphaba and Galinda at the same time.

"It'll never bring us down" finishes Elphaba on her own, for Galinda had grown silent, fear sparkling in her eyes.

Could she do it? Could she really turn her back on this new age technology, and go back to the prehistoric phone line? Was she strong enough?

"Well…are you joining me?" gasps Elphaba, feeling her friend's hands fall away.

"Oh Elphie" whispers Galinda. Softening her gaze, Galinda steps up next to her friend. Slowly, she reaches out, and cups her hand over Elphaba's, stilling her trembles. "You're trembling…here…let me take that away from you"

And before Elphaba could protest, Galinda snatches the cord out of Elphaba's hand, and with a twist of her wrist, throws it behind the desk; lost once more in a sea of wires.

"I hope you're happy…now that you're choosing this" whispers Galinda softly, as her hands rise and once again cups Elphaba's cheeks.

Closing her eyes, Elphaba unconsciously nuzzles her cheek against the palm of Galinda's hand, relishing in the feel of the blonde's silken skin pressed against her own.

"You too…I hope it brings you bliss" whispers Elphaba softly. Slowly, Elphaba steps up next to the now shivering blonde and lowering her head, brings her hand up and cups her secret loves tender cheek.

"I really hope you get with it…and you don't live to regret it! I hope you're happy in the end!" gasping, Galinda's hand flies up and cups Elphaba's cheek. "I hope your happy…my…friend" sings both Galinda and Elphaba at the same time.

Elphaba turns and once again fetches the cord needed for the internet, and holding it up high, turns and readies to plug it once more into her computer, when a sudden knocking, causes Elphaba to jump and lose the cord once more in the mass of wires and lines.

"Ozdamnit!" swears Elphaba.

"Who's in there…who dares defy the WiFi!" came a loud, gruff voice.

"Oh no! It's the techies!" cries Galinda.

"Let us in! Let us in so we may capture the infidel who dares defy the WiFi!" demands several voices.

Scared, Elphaba grabs up the cord and laptop from the desk, and backs into the shadows cresting within the farthest corner of the room.

The door breaks open, and startled, Galinda tries to run, but one of the techies, a tall, thin boy with a pimply face rushes towards her and grabs up her arms. Roughly, he pulls her away.

"What are you doing let go of me you hear!" snarls Galinda.

Two more techies run up behind Galinda, their thick framed glasses nearly blinding her from the reflected sunlight, the teeth of their overbite, glistens.

"It's not her! She has nothing to do with this! I'm the one you want! It's me!" cackles Elphaba from within the shadows.

"Oh my Oz what was that!" cries one of the boys in an extremely nasally high voice.

"It's me!" cackles Elphaba again.

"Elphie?"

"Over here! It's me!" screams Elphaba triumphantly.

Galinda manages to thrash her way free from the techie's grips before a blast of magick soars throughout the room, knocking the nerds down to the ground.

Stunned Galinda watches as Elphaba levitates high off the ground, the cord to the phone line held protectively in her hand, her laptop in the other. The whistling breeze from the now shattered window roars into the room, making Elphaba's long, raven hair billow and dance around her.

"So if you care to stop me! You better change your underwear! For as someone told me lately…everyone deserves a change to choose!" snarls Elphaba. Inwardly, Elphaba laughed, seeing the techie's knobby legs shake and tremble. "And if I'm choosing no WiFi…at least I'm choosing to be free! To those who tried to ground me! Take a message back from me!"

Though she knew the path her friend was taking would be risky, she still couldn't help, but smile and admire her friend, as she stood up for what she believed in.

"So tell them how I' am defying WiFi! You can stick it up your butts I'm defying WiFi and soon I'll soon find and hunt the creators down!" snarling, Elphaba points the cord towards the now trembling techies, who had fallen to the ground, puddles of piss bubble and ripple beneath them as they try and scoot away. "And nobody in all of Oz…no science geek, nerd or computer wiz there is or was! Is ever going to bring! Me! Down!"

"I hope you're happy!" sings Galinda, as she reaches up towards her friend.

Suddenly, a group of students rush into the room. Kneeling down, they reach out towards Elphaba's hovering form.

"Where in Oz did _these _guys come from?" questions Galinda.

"Look at her, she's stubborn!"

"Get her!"

"Bring me down!" screams Elphaba.

"No one likes the stubborn!"

"Just try it!"

"So…we…have…to…try…convince her!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screeches Elphaba, before soaring out of the open window, and disappearing into the western horizon.

Everyone but Galinda remains frozen to the ground. A tear and Galinda runs towards the broken window.

Leaning against the frame, her hands rise and clutch the sill, as her eyes watch proudly at the vanishing figure of her friend.

"Good luck!"


End file.
